Spock
Spock was a half Vulcan/half Human hybrid born to Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan and Amanda Grayson of Earth in the year 2230. Early Life At the age of ten, Spock defied his fathers wishes and journeyed into the Vulcan desert known as the Forge in an attempt to complete the Kahs-wan, the traditional Vulcan coming of age ritual. With the assistance of his cousin Selek (actually Spock himself from the future) and the sacrifice of Spock's pet Sehlat, I-Chaya, young Spock completed the Kahs-wan ritual. It was at this time that Spock chose the Vulcan way of life over that of his human mother. (''TAS'' episode "Yesteryear"). In the year 2247 Spock befriended a human youth named David Rabin, the son of a Starfleet Captain. After a harrowing encounter with a Vulcan madman named Sered in the area of the Forge called The Womb Of Fire, Spock decided to again defy his father's wishes. This time, instead of joining the Vulcan Science Academy as his father wished, Spock decided to follow Rabin's lead and joined Starfleet Academy instead. This caused a seventeen year rift between Spock and Sarek. (''TOS'' novel: Vulcans Forge) Starfleet Academy While attending Starfleet Academy, Spock became friends and often worked with Armand St. John, who claimed Spock was the only person in the Federation capable of understanding his brilliance. Spock suspected they found something in common in that both of their respective fathers disapproved them of attending Starfleet Academy. The two often fought, as Spock found the shortcuts that St. John employed in his research to be dangerous. Spock was proved correct when St. John was expelled after one of his experiments caused extensive damage to the campus. Spock would meet St. John again years later at the Pollux II laboratory while serving aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] (''TOS'' comic: All of Me). :There is also a series of Young Adult Novels that feature Spock at the Academy, however this contributer does not have access to them. The titles include ''Crisis on Vulcan (which is set before Spock enters the Academy), Aftershock and Cadet Kirk.'' ::The ''TOS'' novels The Entropy Effect and The Final Reflection also mention Spock studying at the Makropyrios.'' The Enterprise under Pike Spock joined the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] as a Lieutenant and Science officer under the command of Captain Christopher Pike. One of Spock's first assignments on the Enterprise was to lead the landing parties searching for the lost Vulcan treasure called Vulcan's Glory, a huge, natural, uncut emerald. Spock became romantically involved with a Vulcan woman named T'Pris, and briefly considered disolving his bond with his betrothed back home, T'Pring. Tragically, T'Pris was murdered by a human crewmember with 1/8 Vulcan blood named Lieutenant Daniel Reed, whose maternal great-grandmother had been disgraced when the Glory had originally been lost. (''TOS'' novel: Vulcan's Glory) Soon after the incident on Talos IV, the Enterprise discovered an Interspacial Rift that opened once every 33.4 years that led to the edge of the area of the galaxy known as the Gamma Quadrant. Spock was part of a delegation that met with the Calligar, a race that lived in a series of sattelites orbiting a world in flame on the other side of the rift. (''TOS'' novel: '' The Rift) On the planet Darrien 224, Spock and Pike encountered a colony of Vulcans that had rejected the teachings of Surak and had captured the [[USS Cortez|USS ''Cortez]] with the intent of returning to planet Vulcan as conquerers. The Enterprise was forced to destroy the Cortez to stop the Vulcans. (comic: Star Trek: The Early Voyages issues 5 and 6 Cloak & Dagger parts one and two) Zar Yesterday's Son While serving as both Science Officer and First Officer on the Enterprise during the legendary voyages of Captain James T. Kirk, Spock was sent back 5000 years into the past of the world Sarpeidon, and had a brief but passionate relationship with Zarabeth, a woman that had been banished to live out her life alone in the barren, frozen wastland of Sarpeidons northern hemisphere. (''TOS'' episode "All Our Yesterdays") Two years later, while studying Sarpeidons historical records, Spock found evidence in the form of a 5000 year old cave painting that indicated that Zarabeth had bore his child in the icy wastes. After an appeal from T'Pau to the Federation Council, Spock obtained permission to use the Guardian of Forever to visit Sarpeidons past and bring Zarabeth and son home with him. Things did not go exactly as planned, and Spock, Kirk, and Dr. Leonard McCoy found themselves arriving 10 years later in Sarpeidons past than planned. Zarabeth was dead, killed in an avalanche, and Spock's son, Zar, was nearly an adult. Spock brought the boy back to the Enterprise with him, but their relationship was strained. Zar believed that Spock had only retrieved him out of a sense of duty, and not out of any kind of fatherly feeling. Spock, not knowing how to deal with the emotions Zar had stirred in him, had been unable to convince Zar otherwise. Zar had unusually strong telepathic talent, even surpassing the skills of his father. While studying Sarpeidons history records, Zar found more evidence of his existence in his homeworld's past. In fact, he was an important historical figure whose absense would profoundly affect the timeline. After helping Spock foil a plan by the Romulan's to sieze the Guardian of Forever, Zar prepared to return to Sarpeidon's past. But before he left, Spock shared a Mindmeld with Zar, allowing him to experience the true depths of his father's feelings for him. Zar used his telepathic power to direct the Guardian to deposit him on Sarpeidons southern continent, where he would begin his lifes work. ([[Star Trek: The Original Series|''TOS]] novel: Yesterday's Son) Time For Yesterday Fifteen years later, shortly before Spock's death and re-birth at the Genesis Planet, the Guardian had seemingly malfunctioned, and was ninety days away from actually destroying the universe. After Spock was able to momentarily stabilize the portal, he jumped through with Kirk and McCoy with intent of bringing back Zar, who was the only person to successfully communicate telepathically with the Guardian. Spock located Zar, who was at the point in the timeline where history recorded his death in battle, and explained the situation to him. But Zar refused to abandon his troops on the eve of battle and would not help with the Guardian. It was only at the urging of Zar's new wife, Wynn, whose precognitive abilities saw this as the only way for Zar to survive the coming battle, did Zar agree to leave. After using his powers to help the Guardian regain control of its functions, Zar returned to Sarpeidons past to meet his fate. Spock, however, was not willing to stand by idly ansd let his son die. He followed Zar back to the past, and with Spock's assistance, Zar survived the battle. After returning to the Enterprise, Spock decided not to seek out Zar's fate in the new timeline, choosing instead to remember him as he saw him last - alive, well, and happy. (''TOS'' novel: Time for Yesterday) Ambassador Spock In 2296, a little over a year after the presumed death of James T. Kirk aboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B), Spock was in command of the the USS Intrepid II, a science vessel. After a reunion with David Rabin and a final confronfrontation with Seren on the planet Obsidian, Spock began to wonder if Starfleet was still the place for him. Seren had believed that Vulcan and her sundered cousins needed each other, and Spock had come to the realization that he agreed. Except where Seren wanted to unite with the Romulans as conquerers, Spock felt that they must come together as allies, as bretheren. Spock resigned his commission in Starfleet, and joined the Federation Diplomatic Corps, with the ultimate goal of bringing together Vulcan and Romulus.It was during this time that Spock first met his long-standing Romulan ally in his quest for reunification, Ruanek. (''TOS'' novel: Vulcan's Forge) Spock soon established himself as an Ambassador of great skill, with accomplishments that rivaled even his fathers. In the year 2327, Spock and Sarek had a very public disagreement over how the Federation should shape their policy toward a new race that the Federation had contacted, the Cardassians. Matters were made worse by Sarek's new wife, Perrin. Spock's mother, Amanda, died in the year 2291 of natural causes. Sarek had left his place at Amanda's deathbed when the Federation contacted him about a diplomatic emergency, knowing that he would never see his wife alive again. Spock had long harbored resentment against his father for this. (''TOS'' novel: Sarek) In the years that followed Amanda's death, Sarek had found himself to be lonely, and had recently married the much younger Perrin. Perrin angered Spock when she drunkenly gave him an ultimatum to apologize to Sarek on the Cardassian issue, or he would no longer be welcome in Sarek's home. Spock responded by saying, "In that case, I shall not trouble you by visiting (Sarek and Perrins home in) Shi'kahr again". This began a new rift between Spock and Sarek that would last until Sareks death in 2368. (''TOS'' comic: Enter the Wolves). Saavik Spock and Saavik remained close over the years, with their relationship evolving from mentor/apprentice, to shipmates, colleagues, confidants, friends, and finally something more. The couple formally announced their betrothal, or engagement, in a formal ceremony on the planet Vulcan in the year 2328. Among the attendees were Ambassador Sarek, Admiral Leonard McCoy, and Lieutenant Jean-Luc Picard. The Lady Perrin was not in attendance. Over the years that followed, Spock's career in diplomacy and Saavik's career in Starfleet kept them from being together for long periods or planning their wedding, but they kept in close contact. Spock's repeated attempts over the years to convince Vulcan to look into the possibily of re-unification with the Romulans met with little or no success. In the year 2344, when Spock received a covert communique from Charvanek, a Romulan officer that he had met years ago, he left immediately for Romulus, believing that Charvanek would only summon him if the security of both The Federation and the Romulan Star Empire were at stake. When Starfleet found out what Spock had done, Captain Uhura directed Saavik to covertly extract Spock, no matter what his reason for going. On Romulus, Spock and Saavik discovered the plans of the mad Romulan Praetor Draleth to attack the Klingon civilian colony of Narendra III and use it as a staging area to attack both the Klingon Empire and the Federation. Saavik fled Romulus in order to warn the Federation, and Spock remained behind to neutralize the threat that Draleth posed. Saavik managed to reach the starship USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C), under the command of Captain Rachel Garrett. After sending Saavik off to Vulcan for medical attention, Captain Garrett took the Enterprise to Narendra III and defended the Klingon civilians from the sneak attack. To the Klingons, this was a tremendous act of honor, one that cemented the relationship between the Klingon Empire and the Federation for years to come. On Romulus, Spock (who suffering from the early stages of Pon Farr) assisted in taking Draleth, who ordered the Narendra atack without the authorization of the Romulan Senate, into custody. A new Praetor, Narviat, took office. Spock escaped from Romulus with the assistance of his old friend and ally from Obsidian, Ruanek. Soon after, in a ceremony on Vulcans Forge, Spock and Saavik were married. Among the attendees at this ceremony were Admiral McCoy and Captain Uhura. (''TOS'' novel: Vulcan's Heart) Romulus and Reunification In the year, 2368 Spock decided to take his re-unification effort directly to the Romulan people by re-locating himself to Romulus in order to work with Romulus' growing underground movement. This did not mean that he was through with the affairs of the Federation, as he would periodically leave Romulus for brief periods on matters of importance to the Federation. In 2371, Spock was part of a group of Romulan dissidents rounded up by Romulan authorities on the world of Constanthus and scheduled for execution. Starfleet dispatched the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] along with Admiral Leonard McCoy in an effort to retrieve the ambassador. Taking it upon himself to mount a rescue was a recent arrival to the 24th century, Montgomery Scott. Scotty comandeered the Constitution class [[USS Yorktown (NCC-1717)|USS Yorktown (NCC-1717)]] and set off for Romulan space. The joint rescue efforts ultimately proved successful, and Spock was recovered and returned to Federation space. He chose, however, to return to his work on Romulus. (''TNG'' novel: Crossover) In 2373, Spock was called into consult on the situation in the recently fallen Thallonian Empire. Spock had been in Thallonian space a decade earlier on a fact finding mission about the reclusive Thallonians. Despite having to cut that mission short (so he could rescue a captured Vulcan woman named Soleta, and see her safely back to Federation space by way of a freighter named Qualors Pride), Spock was still the Federations greatest living authority on Thallon, and thus his expertise was needed in the crisis. (''New Frontier'' novel: House of Cards, No Limits short story: "Out of the Frying Pan") During the Dominion War, Spock used what influence he had on Romulus to convince the Romulans that it would be in their own best intrests to join in the Federations war effort against the Dominion. (Tales of the Dominion War short story: "Blood Sacrifice") After the end of the war in 2376, Spock and Ambassador Worf were on a shuttle bound for Khitomer and a conference between the Federation, the Klingons, and the Romulans set to try and determine the future direction the Alpha Quadrant powers would take in the coming years, when Spock's consciousness was usurped by an ancient madman named Malkus. Spock had been exposed to one of the four Malkus Artifacts while serving with Kirk, and this made him suseptable to Malkus' influence. After Spock temporarily regained control of his mind, he initiated a Mindmeld with Worf in order to successfully fight Malkus' influence. (The Brave and the Bold novella: "The Final Artifact") Later that year, Spock was sent in when the Starship USS Excalibur encountered the entities known as the Beings, whom Spock had encountered before in the form of the being who claimed to be the Greek God Apollo while serving aboard the Enterprise. (''New Frontier'' novel: Gods Above) Soon thereafter, Spock, Admiral Uhura, and Admiral Pavel Chekov reunited in the face of a mystery involving the Romulans and a race called the Watari. The Watari affair made an already unstable situation in the Romulan heirarchy even worse. (''TOS'': Vulcan's Soul: Exodus and the forthcoming Vulcan's Soul: Exiles and Vulcan's Soul: Epiphany, novel: Articles of the Federation) Spock was on Romulus when the mad Reman Praetor Shinzon assassinated the senate and attempted seize power in late 2379. After Shinzon's death, the Romulan Empire fell into chaos. When the starship [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] arrived at Romulus two months later, Spock helped Captain William T. Riker negotiate an agreement between the Romulans, the Remans and the Klingons, who would act as the Remans protectors, that helped stabilize the area. (''TTN'' novel: Taking Wing) Spock later, in March of 2380, consulted with Federation President Nanietta Bacco on the Reman matter, and was sent by Bacco to Qo'nos with Federation Ambassador Alexander Rozhenko to plead the case of some Reman refugees who had requested asylum in the Federation. (novel: Articles of the Federation) Spock presumably returned to Romulus after his visit to Q'onos, to resume his work of reuniting the Vulcan and Romulan peoples. Shatnerverse Spock has also appeared in all of the novels of the Shatnerverse, a series of novels featuring the post Star Trek: Generations, 24th Century adventures of a resurrected James T. Kirk, written by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens. To avoid confusion, the "Shatnerverse' is set in its own continuity, separate from the timeline above. Titles include... *''The Ashes of Eden'' *''The Return'' *''Avenger'' *''Spectre'' *''Dark Victory'' *''Preserver'' *''Captain's Peril'' *''Captain's Blood'' *''Captain's Glory'' Post-ST:VI Appearances *''Sarek'' by A.C. Crispen *''Vulcan's Forge'' by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz *''Vulcan's Heart'' by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz *''Enter the Wolves comic'' by A.C. Crispen and Howard Weinstein *''House of Cards'' by Peter David *"Into the Fire" (No Limits) *"Unification" *''Double Helix Book 3: Red Sector'' by Diane Carey *''Crossover'' by Michael Jan Friedman *''The Return'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''Avenger'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''House of Cards'' by Peter David *''Spectre'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''Dark Victory'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *"Blood Sacrifice" by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz (Tales of the Dominion War) *''Preserver'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''Maximum Warp'' Books 1-2 by Dave Galanter & Greg Brodeur *''Excalibur: Renaissance'' by Peter David *''The Brave and the Bold'' Book 2, Part 4 by Keith R.A. DeCandido *''Being Human'' by Peter David *''Stone and Anvil'' by Peter David *''Vulcan's Soul'' Books 1-3 by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz *''Captain's Peril'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''Captain's Blood'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''Captain's Glory'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens (forthcoming) *''Taking Wing'' by Andy Mangels & Michael A. Martin *''Articles of the Federation'' by Keith R.A. DeCandido External links * Category:Vulcans Category:Genetic Hybrids Category:Starfleet personnel Spock Category:Starfleet Ensigns Category:Starfleet Lieutenants Category:Starfleet Lieutenant Commanders Category:Starfleet Commanders Category:Starfleet Captains Category:Starfleet first officers Category:Ambassadors Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel